


Under the Maldivian Moon

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Honeymoon, Romance, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Their getaway to the Maldives is the perfect backdrop for their honeymoon.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Darcy Lewis
Kudos: 6
Collections: Summer Fling Fic Exchange 2020





	Under the Maldivian Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> Thank you to xxDustNight88 for beta reading. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. 
> 
> GaeilgeRua, I hope you enjoy this bit of summer smut! Xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“The snorkelling was so fun today,” Darcy said, letting her and Marcus back into their room.

“It was, you were like a fish magnet,” Marcus said, chuckling as he closed the door behind him. He was exhausted and needed sleep, but he had one thing he wanted to do first. He followed Darcy, a hungry look on his eyes.

“I love that we have a private bath,” Darcy said, moving towards their private back deck. Their room really had everything they would need for their honeymoon. “Well, it’s more of a mini-pool.” She glanced up at the moon and smiled. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She turned to face Marcus and saw he was approaching her slowly.

“Strip,” Marcus commanded, his eyes darkening with desire. He licked his lips hungrily. 

Darcy swallowed. Slowly, she pulled her shirt up over her head, not breaking eye contact with Marcus throughout the process. Once she was just in her bra, she unfastened her shorts and let them fall to the floor. After removing them, she stood before Marcus in her bra and knickers.

Marcus’s eyes roamed her body. “Darcy,” he said slowly, sending chills up and down her spine, “I thought I told you to strip, my love.”

She bit her lip, excitement running through her. Reaching behind, she unclasped her bra and slid the straps from her shoulders. After placing her bra with the rest of her clothing, she slowly removed her knickers. Darcy stood before Marcus completely bare, the cool night air hardening her nipples.

“So sexy,” Marcus said, reaching towards her. He cupped her breast and gently squeezed it. “Perfect.”

“Marcus,” she murmured. She grinned at him. “Husband,” she added, his voice low and sultry.

“Get in the bath, Darcy,” Marcus commanded.

Darcy quickly did as she was told. Marcus liked to be the one in complete control, which Darcy didn’t mind. She enjoyed doing as Marcus told her to… it always put her in the mood.

Sliding into the bath, she sighed at the warm water. It was the perfect temperature. “Come in, love, the waters great,” she told Marcus, smiling at him.

“Of course,” Marcus said, rolling his eyes. Using his wand, he banished his own clothes. He lowered himself into the bath. 

Darcy loved watching Marcus do magic. She would never tire of it.

“I love fucking you in the bath,” Marcus said, his voice husky as he pulled her close to him. Their naked bodies touched causing each of them to let out a small sigh of contentment. “There’s just something about you and water that makes me hard.” He grasped her hand and lowered it to his cock.

Darcy bit her lip, smirking as she did so. His cock was indeed hard. “You love fucking me anywhere,” she countered. “It’s why you just married me.”

“Do you want me, Darcy?”

“I do,” she answered honestly. She looked at him with desire in her eyes. “Touch me, please, Marcus.”

Marcus smirked as he slid his hand between her legs. He quickly stroked her clit, enjoying the soft moans she was making.

“Marcus,” she whimpered.

Marcus hungrily captured her lips in a kiss. He continued to stroke her, knowing that she was more than ready for him.

As their tongues tangled together, Darcy moaned. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. His hand ended up squished between them but Darcy didn’t care. She rocked her centre up against his straining erection and let out a small gasp. The two broke apart.

“Fuck me, Darcy,” Marcus commanded breathlessly. “I need you now.”

Darcy reached down as she hiked one leg against his hip and grasped Marcus’s cock. She guided him towards her entrance and let out a moan as he fully positioned himself inside her. Moving her hands around his neck, she thrust against him.

Marcus grunted and began to pump himself into her. He gripped the edge of the bath in an attempt to keep them balanced. “Wrap your legs around my hips.”

She did, sighing at the new position. “Oh, my dear, _husband_.”

He smirked. “You like that, don’t you, wife?”

“Of course,” she answered breathlessly.

Marcus fucked her slowly, thrusting into her with purposeful strokes. His eyes watched the pleasure on her face as she moaned and whimpered. “Mar-”

He silenced her with a passionate kiss. Marcus thrust into her roughly, enjoying the way she harshly bit his lower lip. He pivoted himself and heard her stifled moan. He smirked, knowing that he was hitting that sweet spot deep inside her.

Darcy whimpered and gasped, trying to keep herself quiet. She didn’t want their neighbours to hear them. However, Marcus was fucking her too good and she just couldn’t help it. She gasped as she felt herself grow closer and closer to coming. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder as her orgasm crashed into her. Every deep stroke caused his pelvis to brush against her clit. It was almost too much for Darcy to take. “Yesss,” she hissed out, trying to hold onto him tightly.

Marcus watched her face contort in ecstasy. She was beautiful when she came. And the feel of her grip on his cock was enough to trigger his own orgasm.

He came with a gasp, falling apart as her name fell from his lips repeatedly. The pleasure spread throughout his body, leaving him breathless.

They both gasped, each trying to breathe in as much air as possible to catch their breath.

“Marcus,” Darcy whispered, a small smile on her face. “That was wonderful, thank you.”

Marcus smirked. “I fucking love you.”

She blushed. “I know.” She kissed him passionately, humming happily once they broke apart. 

“Do you want to get out or stay in a little longer?” Marcus asked.

“Maybe a few minutes longer,” Darcy hummed. “And then a shower?”

Marcus grinned. “Up against the shower wall?”

“So insatiable,” Darcy hummed, kissing him again. “What should we do tomorrow? We could go to the beach? Or do that dolphin tour we saw the pamphlets for at the front desk?”

“Dolphin tour,” Marcus replied. “I’ll set it up with the concierge.” 

Darcy kissed Marcus happily. “Okay, I’m ready for the shower.” Slipping out of the bath, she winked at Marcus.

He groaned eagerly before getting out of the bath to chase his wife to the bathroom.


End file.
